Molly Weasley, ‘Matchmaker Extraordinaire’
by Anyisa
Summary: OneShot. Hermione attends a wedding and almost falls victim to a Molly Weasley match up before a certain Irishman comes to her rescue.


**Disclaimer: I own and make nothing from this story.**

**I can upload things again!!! This is my first shot at this pairing because, in my opinion, there aren't enough fics out there for it. Let me know what you think, please and thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger, never one for parties, sat at the almost empty table at the latest Weasley wedding reception and checked her watch to see if she'd put in a reasonable amount of time at the party to leave.

"Isn't this just lovely, Hermione? My little Ginny's all grown up." Molly gushed as she passed the table to get to the twins, who were milling around the punch bowl a tad too long for anyone's liking.

"Yes, it's lovely. Ginny's made a lovely bride." She answered the mother-of-the-bride with a tight smile, caused from both the large amount of people around and the critical gleam that had sparked in the Weasley matriarch's eye as she slowed to stand beside her chair.

"You know, Hermione, Arthur was just telling me about the new trainee that started in the Transportation Regulations department at the Ministry. If memory serves I think he was invited to the wedding, I'll have to see if he's stayed for the reception." And with that the twins were forgotten and Molly Weasley, 'Matchmaker Extraordinaire', walked off to find Gregory Ficcks, whom Hermione had met the day he started and disliked the moment he opened his mouth.

The former Head Girl sighed as she let her eyes wander around the Burrows backyard looking for an escape route but knew full well there wasn't one, she'd helped set up, after all. She saw Harry and Ginny on the dance floor swaying together as if they were the only ones in the almost literal sea of people around them and a feeling of envy settled in her chest as she watched the two. She turned away while mentally chastising herself for the feeling, they both deserved to be happy and she wouldn't ruin it by letting her own lack of a love life get in her way of her happiness for them. Hermione checked her watch once more, mentally groaning as the bride and grooms song began to play.

"_The story of my life is very plain to read  
It starts the day you came  
And ends the day you leave  
The story of my life begins and ends with you  
The names are still the same  
And the story's still the truth_

_I was alone.  
You found me waiting and made me your own  
I was afraid  
That somehow I never could be a man that you wanted of me"_

She listened to the first part of the song then stood to go into the Burrow, keeping an eye out for Molly as she made her way to the out skirts of the party and into the deserted house. There was only so much she could take of slow songs and Neil Diamond songs always seemed to drag her down into the depths that were self pity, which she liked even less than parties.

"It's a bit much out there, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind her as the door closed when someone entered the Burrow behind her.

"I suppose." She answered with a shrug, looking over her shoulder to see Seamus Finnegan leaning against the door with a look on his face that told her that he, too, would like to be somewhere else.

"So why are you in here?" he asked, never one to shy away from any potential conversation.

"Molly." She explained simply as she moved to look out of the window over the sink, drawn to the couple dancing even though the music left something to be desired.

"Oh…move a bit, thanks." Seamus said as he stood beside her to watch as well. "Ficcks?" he asked with amusement as he saw Molly leading the man in question around the tables in search of Hermione, who moved closer to Seamus when the older woman looked over to the Burrow before she continued the search, turning every now and then to no doubt assure Ficcks that she had the perfect date for him.

"Yes, you've met him as well?" she asked standing properly again when the pair outside moved out of sight.

"Yeah, he comes into the Head after work trying to chat up the girls." He answered while shaking his head. "I don't think I've seen a bloke so unlucky."

"I assure you, it's his mouth not his luck." Hermione said absently before she sighed and turned to lean back against the sink.

"Dean never got over her."

Hermione looked over to the Irishman standing beside her and glanced over her shoulder to see him looking at Dean Thomas, who seemed to be staring at the happy couple from afar.

"I didn't think it was that serious." She replied thinking back to the relationship between Ginny and Dean in her fifth year.

"I didn't either."

They fell into silence and she glanced around the cramped kitchen, looking for something to take her mind off of the man standing beside her. It wasn't that she'd harbored a crush on him during school, or after for that matter, but he was single, as was she and her mind began to play tricks on her. When she went into the Head after work she'd always thought he was stealing glances at her from down the bar but whenever she would look over he'd be looking at the door or motioning to the bartender. Now, alone with him for the first time since they'd been in school, she felt his eyes on her and she doubted it was her imagination.

"You alright?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, his blond hair falling over his bright green eyes, and nodded slightly. He kept his hand on her shoulder a moment then dropped it to the edge of the sink.

"So have you been here long enough?" he asked out of the blue, causing her to narrow her eyes in thought before looking at him in question.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked as she saw a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Out there, you kept looking at your watch. Been here long enough yet?" he asked again with a look in his eyes she couldn't make out.

"I'm not sure." She said glancing at her watch. They'd been in here fifteen minutes.

"It's been a few hours. I think you've put in your time." He informed her with a nod before he pushed away from the sink to stand in front of her.

"Time?"

"Best friend time. It only goes to about an hour and a half. You've more than done your share."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his logic but could help but smile when he winked.

"Come on, let's go have a drink." He offered a hand and tugged her to the door when she accepted.

Hermione turned to look out the window again to check Molly progression through the crowd and smiled when she saw Ficcks still being led like a puppy on a leash.

"Come on, 'Mione, I'll get Molly off your scent."

She giggled at his words. "How are you going to do that?"

"Dean sure looks depressed doesn't he?" She looked out the window to the man in question and nodded her head before turning back to Seamus, who grinned down at her. "He shouldn't be alone today, who knows what might happen."

"That would be cruel." She mused as she let herself be led to the fireplace.

"What are friends for?" he asked with a wicked smile before he excused himself to make their excuses.

He was back in less than five minutes, walking a bit too quickly for her liking, and threw a pinch of Floo powder in the grate.

"Follow me." He said quickly before calling out 'The Head' and disappearing into the green flames.

She stared at the empty fireplace before she stepped to take a pinch of Floo powder herself and threw it into the flames.

"The He…"

"Where is he?" an annoyed voice asked from behind her, causing her to turn to find an irritated Dean Thomas looking around the kitchen.

"Who?" she asked although she had a good idea

"Finnegan. I know he's here, I just saw him."

Hermione was just opening her mouth when a second voice interrupted her and she looked to see Molly Weasley standing in the doorway looking at Dean

"Dean, dear, I was just asking around and there's a lovely girl on Arthur's side that I'm sure would love to talk to you. She's all by herself here and, oh Hermione, love." Molly stopped abruptly as she saw the young woman standing by the fireplace, green flames giving the telltale signs of an activated Floo network.

"Hello, Molly."

"I thought you'd left. Seamus came and told me…"

"I know, I was just leaving." She interrupted the woman, gesturing to the flames before giving the two room occupant's a smile, more for sympathy than good-bye with Dean.

When she finally arrived at the Head she found a nervous looking Seamus staring at the grate as she stepped through, a smile breaking on his face when he saw her.

"You're a horrible person, Seamus Finnegan." She said as he took her hand and led her to a table.

"How could you say that of me, 'Mione?" he asked holding a hand to his heart as if wounded by her words.

"You sacrificed your friend so you could go to a bar." She said with a roll of her eyes, though the corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile at the look on Deans face when Molly had found him.

"No, I could have gone to the bar whenever I wanted. I sacrificed my friend so _you_ could go to a bar."

He gave her a wink before a barmaid came to their table and set down a drink for each of them before turning and leaving. Hermione looked down at the drink she would have ordered for herself then to Seamus, who smiled at her and took a sip of his own before starting an easy conversation. It wasn't until later that night, after they said their good-byes, with her promising to meet him for another drink the following night, and she was laying in bed that a thought came to her, causing her to laugh a bit.

Molly Weasley, 'Matchmaker Extraordinaire', had, unintentionally but none the less, set her up on a date.


End file.
